


Lights Out

by loudspeakr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Link, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pining, Sensory Deprivation, Smut and Feels, Sub!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/pseuds/loudspeakr
Summary: The power's gone, and Rhett's stuck in an unfamiliar room. Good thing secrets are best kept in the dark.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meirenyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirenyu/gifts).



> Special thanks to my pal [Chloe](http://momentsofsheermadness.tumblr.com) for being my brilliant beta this time around!
> 
> Written for [Mythical Secret Santa 2017](mythicalsecretsanta.tumblr.com), but especially for my trash queen of a giftee, [Kate](http://mei-ren-yu.tumblr.com)! Happy holidays, beb, and may your basement doors be easier to unlock! (Or, y'know, not. *wink*) <3

It’s not his fault.

It isn’t because, when Rhett really thinks about it, it took a long string of unique circumstances to lead him to this predicament. If it hadn’t been for Christy offering up her family’s old mountain lodge for all of them to enjoy over the holidays; if Jessie hadn’t pounced on the opportunity without consulting him first; if the actual lodge hadn’t been this mansion-like beast of a building with so many rooms; if the door hadn’t automatically locked behind him; if he’d tried to open it again straightaway instead of choosing to explore; if the power supply had been reliable in the first place…

Maybe then he wouldn’t have found himself trapped in some basement in the middle of a black-out.

It’s only been a matter of moments, and already he can hear shouts of confusion from his family upstairs, muted through the ceiling. They’ll be fine though: there’s still enough daylight left for them to navigate the labyrinth of rooms this place holds. But it’s pitch-black for him down here where he’d wandered after finding yet another door to be opened.

This probably isn’t the emergency he thinks it is. Once the lights flicker back on, he’ll be able to see the lock, jimmy it or something. At the very least, he could make enough of a ruckus for someone to come find him. Honestly, he could probably do that right now if he tried hard enough to find those damn stairs.

For the moment at least, it appears he’s stuck here.

But this is exactly what he wanted, some time alone, long enough to process, to work this all out of his system. Moments of life-altering revelation tend to do that to a person. He can easily wait this out, use the time to meditate, reflect or something.

Then he hears the door creak open somewhere above, a neat little twist of karma, and footsteps make their way gently down the stairs.

“Who’s there?”

Whoever it is doesn’t answer, not yet. Instead they somehow find him sitting on the couch where Rhett settled when the lights first blew out. Without warning, hands sweep across his shoulders and creep up his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Their touch is light, unafraid.

“Hey, that tickles,” Rhett laughs, attempting to shrug off the attention. But the hands stay put, remain sure in their path when they grip the collar of his shirt and pull upwards. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little intrigued, so he lets his shirt be taken from him, the cool air giving him a thrill when it collides with the warmth of his torso. “What are you gonna do?”

He’s smiling, sure it’s Jessie. She’d been wanting a weekend away, a chance to rekindle things between them. Her reasons were fair – work’s been busy lately, and he’s been distant as a result. Sure, other factors might be at play, but there’s no reason to worry her any more than he has. It’s her he’s committed to, he’ll make it work…

Ignored once again, the presence draws in closer behind him, hands trailing gently down his chest now as lips find the thrumming pulse under his beard. Their caress is expert, retracing steps they seem to have taken a thousand times before.

Rhett wants to play, reaches a hand up to touch, but it’s swatted away before he can get any further. “What gives? You want me to just take it?”

He’s answered with a wet heat on his earlobe, the tip of a tongue following the curvature before pulling away altogether.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

They’re back before Rhett can take a breather, now at his front. Those hands land on his knees, find them already spread after being worked into compliance.

“Are you going to tell me who you are, stranger?” Rhett’s well aware of how he sounds, voice pitched low, his breathing deep and on the verge of faltering. With the rest of his senses heightened under the lack of light, he can practically feel the hands hover above his waistband before they make contact again, deftly making short work of his zipper. “Jess, come on, baby, talk to me.”

“That’s funny,” finally comes the reply, and Rhett’s heart pounds in realisation. It’s definitely not Jessie. “I wasn’t plannin’ on roleplay, but if that’s what you really want…”

“Link? What the f–” But he quickly devolves into a shaky moan when he’s smothered through the fabric of his underwear, Link’s talented mouth feeling him out for all he’s worth, his tongue contributing to what is surely a wet spot after all this teasing.

“Why are you hiding from me?” Link manages, the grumble of his voice against Rhett’s swelling cock. “What did I do?”

“I –” He isn’t ready for this conversation, not now, possibly not ever. All he’s got in his limited arsenal right now is deflection. “How’d you– _ugh_ , find me?” He doesn’t get a reply immediately – Link’s still doing his thing, adding his hands to the mix.

It’s obvious his body is responding to this, to Link’s attentive scrutiny. In fact, he feels more alive than he’d care to admit. Thank god neither of them can see the proof.

“You’ve been avoiding me, so I followed you. Saw you come down here.” Confident hands hook into Rhett’s waistband and pull downwards. “Interesting that you’re not stoppin’ me, brother.”

There _is_ still time to stop, he realises a little late, he still has a modicum of self-preservation left, some goddamn dignity. He could still walk away from this somewhat unscathed.

So, deflect. “Funny coincidence that the power went out when it did, hey?”

Then a tentative kiss to the head of his cock jolts him, before, “I ain’t laughing.”

And as Link’s lips slip over him, tongue sliding wetly down the length of him until they’re kissing the thatch of hair at his pelvis, Rhett’s calling curtains on any of his ideas to back out of this.

Because he can hear Link’s laboured breathing, can _feel_ Link’s throat swallowing around him as he tries to accommodate Rhett’s girth. Pair that with the delicious mental image of his dick stuffed down his best friend’s throat, and Rhett has no choice but to buck up into the feeling. He feels Link’s muffled chuckle everywhere, the reverberations driving out the last of what little fight was left in him.

“So _good_ , bo,” Rhett lets loose in a rush of breath. He’s here now, damned with consequences for later. He may as well enjoy himself a little, so he winds his fingers into Link’s hair to hold on for dear life.

But that’s when Link decides to pull away, punctuating it with a pop and an obscene slurp of spit. “You didn’t answer my question,” he quips, busying himself by pulling Rhett’s jeans all the way off. Rhett hears them land somewhere beyond the couch before he’s being gripped again with an insistent hold. “You’re avoiding me. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks, and I wanna know why.”

Link’s got him trapped, carrying the conversation all on his own as he jerks him off, even and unhurried as if it’s nothing to him. He needn’t bother with the bravado: Rhett knows exactly just how fucked he is, how filthy he must be with Link’s spit and his own pre-come slickening Link’s hand on him.

With no way out, he relents, “You know why.”

“Do I?” Link’s a fucking tease, and he knows it. And he cements his title with the unmistakeable sound of a plastic cap being pried open. “Just to make sure I’m right, why don’t you tell me?”

“Shit, man, please –”

“Didn’t know you were such a beggar.” Rhett can practically see the smugness on his face, can feel it in every upward tug of his dick. “You know, I think I like it.”

“I don’t want Jessie to find out.”

He feels Link still at his words, and having heard the quiet terror in his own voice, he doesn’t blame Link for slipping back into the darkness to leave him briefly. God, he wants to be good, _the best_ for her, for their boys. It’s what drives him most days, it’s what he was brought up to strive for. It’s what he truly wants, he swears.

But god, does he want Link as well.

Link, who had his hooks in him before he even knew what this was. Link, who was here from the beginning, before the fame, before the girl, before everything. Link, who has a stake claimed in Rhett’s past, present, and future.

He and Link, they were always going to be. It was only a matter of time.

“Hey, don’t go,” and he ignores the urge to cry, reaches a hand out instead, only to find nothing there. “Don’t leave.”

The silence stretches on a little longer, the darkness pressing in around him. But before he can drown in it, the couch dips to his right, and his whole body is manoeuvred to face it.

“I’d never,” Link breathes, warmth washing across Rhett’s lips before Link’s follow suit. His kiss is timid but determined, arms hooked around Rhett’s neck to draw him in closer. It isn’t long before a kind of desperation begins to creep in, and when their chests finally meet, it’s skin to bare skin.

“God, Link,” is all Rhett can really say, his mouth against what he thinks is Link’s shoulder. But he’s being settled backwards before he can find out, his head bumping against the armrest, legs bent and spread to accommodate the man between his thighs.

It’s clear Link knows what he’s doing, it’s all in the way he takes Rhett back into his fist, back into his mouth, tongue swirling before engulfing him completely. Rhett isn’t sure exactly _how_ he knows any of this – is it out of experience? Or out of rehearsing this moment a thousand times over? He almost wants to ask, but the moment’s too fragile, he feels like he’s back in that sensory deprivation tank, his body floating up and being taken by the darkness, except it’s Link’s hands that grasp for him, running themselves over his belly, down his sides, touching places he never imagined Link would find in this lifetime.

And then there’s a slick pressure at his hole, finding him pliant and willing, Link taking the shaky groan he lets out as permission before lean, long fingers enter him and curl upwards because _he knows what he’s doing_ , and fuck, Rhett’s thankful for these thick walls, that heavy door, because he keens, he’s panting and yelping into the room that, for just this sliver of time, belongs to only them.

“ _Rhett_.” It’s nothing short of a miracle when Rhett hears his name like this, when Link suddenly announces, “I’m so, _ugh_ , I’m close,” because he’s barely even touched him, it’s just been Link’s fingers still deep inside him, nudging at nerve endings that didn’t exist before today. “Is it, is, can I–?” Link’s asking, and he shifts up, letting Rhett know just why he’s so close with a graze of his knuckles against Rhett’s thigh, working himself over before dragging the hard line of his cock against Rhett’s.

“Yes, yes, _god_ –” Rhett swears, because he can feel Link right there, the blunt, weeping head of him bumping into the skin under his sack, Link’s other hand still hooked inside him, pulling on him with every upstroke. Link must be straining under the pressure of this balancing act he’s got going on, muscles taut and frantic, and Rhett’s damning the lack of electricity, he’s damning the fact he can’t _see_ any of this, when –

The room’s suddenly flooded with light, warm, golden, so bright, and Link’s the first thing his eyes find, cheeks flushed with exertion, brow sweaty and furrowed in concentration. And then it’s like a dam bursting, Link’s face breaks out in a baring of teeth, and he shoves forward into Rhett’s heat, and all of a sudden, Rhett’s so full and it’s a lot, it’s so much, but he can feel Link flooding his system, twitching inside him as his hips continue driving forward somehow, before he collapses on top of Rhett altogether.

His lungs are still heaving when Link says, “Come on, Rhett,” doesn’t wait for an answer before leaning up on an elbow and taking him in a firm grip once more, redoubles his efforts as best he can. Rhett’s almost there, he’s about to topple, about to scream, “Come on,” he hears, “Come for me,” and when he finally does, he’s sinking his teeth into the meat of Link’s forearm, the only place on him he can reach, doesn’t dare shut his eyes because Link’s watching him, the softest blue a relief in the red-hot chaos.

When Rhett eventually resurfaces, Link’s half on top of him, a leg slung heavily across his. The sight of their skin pressed together, Link’s warm tan and his ruddy pink, is somehow enough to crack him, and he erupts in laughter.

“Shut up, man,” but Link’s smiling, finger fiddling through his chest hair. “Don’t wanna be heard now, do we?”

Rhett takes his time with it, lets the world come back to him in bits and pieces. There isn’t much he wouldn’t give to stay here in this moment, just him and Link, given the reality of their situation now. But first thing’s first: “You know, this wasn’t what I thought, this wasn’t in the plan when –”

“– when you told me you’re in love with me? _Right_ , okay.” But his heart eases at the kiss pressed against his chest. He pulls Link in tighter, holds on for just a little longer.

“Hey,” he says, smiling against Link’s temple. “This was _all_ you.”


End file.
